Heat
by Katia11
Summary: Katara is watching Aang Firebending and she starts feeling a little warm... Aang/Katara Fluffiness. :


I was just wondering, why the sudden change in Katara after Sozin's Comet? Did you see that kiss? Totally heat-filled! So, this takes place between The Southern Raiders and Sozin's Comet and obviously couldn't have really happened… anyway. Inspired by "It Kills Him" by Lyralocke, enjoy! Love, Katie

I don't own Avatar.

Heat

"No, do it again, this time more ferocious!" Zuko scolded again.

Somehow or other she always found herself watching him when he was training. And when Zuko had started being around she had to watch extra carefully.

But even after she had grown to trust Zuko she found herself having to watch. There was something about the way Aang concentrated, something about the way he took a deep breath, making his chest rise and fall in a steady beat was intriguing. She had always loved the way his face contorted when he was especially concentrated. No matter what element he was bending.

And yet with firebending it was different. When he was practicing fire bending it was scary, and yet it was hypnotically beautiful. She loved the way his eyes reflected the red and orange hues of the fire like a beautiful sea of glass. She bit her lip to try to stop herself, but it was no use. She watched his crisp, precise movements, emotions at the very surface and the heat….

Katara felt her face starting to flush. Her heart was now racing, her pulse dancing wildly and her breath was quickened and erratic. It was like he had set her alight. It had been like this ever since the night at the play watching him firebending was like setting a match to seal blubber. In fact, she could probably light an entire city with the glow she was now positive was radiating from her.

She needed a swim. She stood up, glancing at Aang once more as practiced another form and watched as the fire shot up into the sky. She shivered in response. Yes, she needed to go right now. Aang didn't even see her go as she ran from the courtyard, past Sokka and Suki who were cuddling on the front porch and Toph who was working on her sand bending.

When she dived into the coldwater it was instant relief. When she surfaced, Suki who had appeared on the beach raised an eyebrow.

"Are you all right Katara?"

"Yes," Katara said, splashing her face.

"Feeling a little warm?" She asked suggestively.

"No, I just wanted to swim," Katara replied firmly. "Watching them, it gets hot."

Suki smirked and entered the water.

"I'll just go over, there," Toph said pointing to a more remote area of the beach.

"You know Katara, I was the one who made the first move with your brother," she whispered as she neared her.

"_GROSS!_ That's way much detail," Katara reprimanded.

Suki smiled as she innocently splashed Katara's face.

"Shut up and listen."

Katara did as she was told.

"I can see the way you look at him and I've decided that this has gone on long enough."

"What?"

"You two have got to stop dancing around each other. Just kiss all ready."

Katara couldn't help but flush.

"We have," she whispered, Suki's eyes grew wide. Katara's eyes found herself hoping that her voice didn't carry to Toph who was innocently working on her sand bending. "But don't tell Sokka, or Toph,"

"I all ready told Toph why I came to talk to you," Suki confessed.

Her flush deepened.

"You did?"

"OF course, I needed her cooperation and she gave it full heartedly."

"Oh," Katara responded quietly.

"Now about this kiss," Suki started hesitantly.

"Which one of them?"

At this, Suki's jaw dropped.

"He's done it more than once?"

"Three times, actually. Well, the first time didn't really count, it was in a cave and I thought we were going to die…."

Suki held up a hand to silence her.

"Tell me everything."

And so Katara, sat explaining the kiss they had shared in the Cave of Lovers, it was so fast she could barely remember … Then she started talking about the kiss he gave her at the invasion which was more forceful, more desperate… but still somehow wonderfully gentle. Reliving it made her heart accelerate again. Making herself remember his warm breath a long her cheek and his lips moving softly against hers was almost too much. She felt her face flushing again. But Suki begged her to continue.

"But it wasn't until at the play when things really changed. I went to go find Aang. During one of the intermissions I found him . And he told me he was angry because the play me said that I thought of Aang only as a brother."

"Ouch," Suki winced in pretend pain.

"Yeah, he was really upset. And I tried to tell him that it was only a play…" She paused for a moment. "And he asked me how I really felt; it sort of caught me off guard and I guess I reacted poorly. I told him I wasn't sure, that I was confused. Because we are in the middle of the war I don't have time for things like this!"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, when Suki looked up at her with a warm, understanding smile on her face.

"But that's not all is it?"

"And then he kissed me again. So softly I didn't even notice at first, but then I realized that my head was starting to feel funny…. And I opened my eyes to see his lips had found their way to mine and I pulled away and went inside. Ever since I've been feeling a little funny whenever he fire bends, like I'm on fire myself, I don't know why but it drives me crazy."

"Which is why you went swimming," Suki responded warmly. And Katara nodded flushing again.

"Sounds like you like him."

Katara frowned at him.

"I don't know it's complicated."

"How complicated can it be? You think he's hot…"

At this, Katara went as pale as a ghost.

"H-hot? What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"You know, you find him physically attractive, you want to do things…" Suki didn't need to finish because Katara was as red as she could get.

"But I haven't really thought about him like this before," she said quietly.

"OH I think you have Katara. You described each of those kisses with amazing detail. If you ask me, I think you've always had a little thing for him. And now it's taking its natural course, intense physical attraction."

Katara turned on Suki with a scowl.

"I do not think he's hot!" She yelled. At this, Toph's head jerked up with a broad smile on her face.

"Yes you do sweetness!"

She growled and splashed the water with her open palm, causing it to go in Suki's face. With a grunt she headed towards the shore. Stupid Suki, when did she have to become a miss know it all anyway? Suki however was smiling broadly.

The water was dripping from her body as she came onto shore, Toph started to advance but she held up a hand.

"I'm going inside; I don't want to listen to anymore of this nonsense!" She demanded. "Aang is immensely attractive? H_ah_!" She laughed bitterly as she brushed sore more water off her body. As she walked inside she frowned deeply. "Aang, attractive," she said bitterly to no one. "Aang is NOT attractive; he's the opposite of attractive!"

However, she had to admit she did like him. She always had cared deeply for him. But this, _these_ feelings were new to her. But just then she unintentionally (or perhaps not so unintentionally) walked right by the courtyard where Aang was currently doing some fire bending by himself. The sun was setting now, and the light from the fire was illuminating the courtyard. Her heart almost immediately started to race again.

He turned to see her watching and smiled warmly. She noted that a bush near him was burning.

"Hey Katara," he said quietly as he stopped his fire bending and walked towards her. She held up a hand and he instantly stopped. Her heart was pounding and he smiled a weak, half nervous smile. "Did you want something?"

His eyes were catching the flames of the burning bush. It made them shine like a flickering, begging flame.

"Uh," she responded playing nervously with her thumbs. He smiled and took a step closer and now was at the bottom of the steps of the courtyard. She brushed her wet hair behind her ear nervously. "I want to try something," she said quietly.

"Okay?" He replied nervously as he ran his hand along his head nervously. This sent a wave of intense heat through her body. She took each step towards him slowly making sure that she was breathing. She now was standing only one step above him and she could see the nervous, yet excited look in his eye. "Are you okay Katara? You're acting funny."

"I'm fine," she muttered hastily. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder; his warm skin beneath her hand, feeling his warm blood flow beneath her finger tips….. She suddenly felt like she was standing in lava. His hand gently took her free hand in his own and squeezed it. This was a mistake, because it made the desperation increase inside of her.

"Enough!" She cried desperately and with that she pulled him forward making their lips meet in a rough, sudden kiss. She pulled him closer, and he willing complied. His lips were now moving against hers and his hands were around her waist. She pulled away completely red in the face and breathing raggedly. His own face was red, and covered with shock. His eyes glinted feverishly.

And as her eyes found his red lips, she knew that Suki had been right. She had always known that Suki was right. This feeling… was so intense. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him until he couldn't see straight.

"What brought _that_ on?" He asked quietly as he trailed his fingers gently down her arm which gave her a sudden shiver of excitement.

"Watching you firebending."

His face grew a dark red but she smiled.

"It's _very _attractive."

And with that, she brought his lips quickly back to hers.

-x-


End file.
